


ellahae | untitled

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the lovely ella!</p>
    </blockquote>





	ellahae | untitled

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely ella!

Ella could hear the roaring applause from where she was standing backstage and she breathed a sigh of relief. The show had been an overwhelming success with only a few minor costume hiccups, but now that it was over, she could finally set her mind at ease. She gave the rest of her crew a weary smile and congratulated them for a job well done and joined them in cheering the cast as they came into the dressing room. She stifled a yawn as the director started to make a speech: it'd been a long few months of tireless designing, attending to every detail, and waking up in the middle of the night worrying about how the prime minister's cuffs would stay in place or if the street urchin's costume looked ragged enough.

But now she had a few weeks off before preparations for her next should would start, and she was planning to spend every moment relaxing and not thinking about theater... if that was even possible.

She gathered her things and promised the others that she'd make an appearance at the after party before heading out to the lobby. Ella looked around until she found the pair of puppy eyes that she was looking for. Her face broke into a smile and she pushed through the crowd towards her boyfriend, smartly dressed in a gray suit with a red rose in his left hand.

"Ella-la-la!" Donghae exclaimed. He took her into his arms and held her close. "I'm am always impressed by the handiwork of my incredibly talented girlfriend."

Even though he said it after every show, Ella still blushed a deep red and hugged him more tightly. "Thanks for coming," she said, stepping back to give him a kiss. "You didn't have to, you know."

Donghae shushed her. "Yes I did. You're my girlfriend and your hard work needs to be appreciated."

Ella didn't argue. She slipped her hand into Donghae's and took the rose from his other hand. He led her out to his car and they headed off to the after party.

*

The next morning (afternoon really), Ella awoke to the sound of a key turning and the front door of her apartment opening. She momentarily panicked, wondering if it was an intruder, until she heard the familiar ringtone blaring from the kitchen and the "Damn!" that always followed. She lay back in bed and smiled up at the ceiling. Donghae never remembered to put his phone on silent when he paid her these surprise visits. Not that it really mattered: he always managed to drop _something_ that woke her up.

Ella slipped out of bed quietly and pulled her blanket around her before padding out of her bedroom. "Good morning," she murmured, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

Donghae looked up from the takeout boxes he was spreading out on the counter and smiled. Ella couldn't help but smile back: not only was her boyfriend in her kitchen with breakfast (well, lunch), but he was also still wearing his pajamas... and house slippers. Ella constantly teased him for forgetting to change his shoes before leaving the house, but it didn't matter.

"Good morning, beautiful," Donghae replied.

Ella walked up behind him and hugged him, blanket and all. "What did you bring? Breakfast?"

"Tacos," Donghae replied.

"Of course," Ella said. She should've known: Donghae  _always_ brought tacos from his brother's shop. When she asked him once why he only brought her tacos, he simply answered, "Tacos are the best, and my girlfriend deserves nothing less."

They settled on the couch with their tacos and started eating. "Do you have filming today?" Ella asked. She felt bad for not keeping up with Donghae's schedules lately, but frankly, she had a legitimate excuse. But now that she had time to breathe, she was planning on spending all of her free time giving her boyfriend some loving.

"Nope," Donghae replied. "I'm spending the entire day with you whether you like it or not."

"Good," Ella said. She finished her tacos and set her plate on the coffee table before wrapping herself back up into the blanket and snuggling against his side. Donghae hurried to finish his tacos before setting his plate next to Ella's. 

"Ya, share some of the blankets," he said with a pout. Ella allowed herself to be unwrapped so that Donghae could tuck himself in next to her. Ella leaned against Donghae's warm chest and decided that this is where she'd like to spend the rest of her life: cuddled up with Donghae in their pajamas. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yes!" Ella exclaimed.

"I'm not even going to ask which one," Donghae said, reaching out of the blankets to grab the remote. He turned on the television and the landing screen for  _Lilo & Stitch_ appeared. "Because you have it in the DVD player already."

"Are you surprised?" Ella asked. "Besides, we watched  _Titanic_ last time." 

Donghae pressed play and tossed the remote onto the coffee table with the plates before pulling Ella into his arms and holding her tightly and nuzzling her hair.

Even though they'd seen the film at  _least_ a million times, they still watched with rapt attention. Donghae absentmindedly stroked Ella's hair with his fingers. Sometimes, he'd let his fingers dance across the tattoo on the back of her neck, the one that read  _ohana._ It's what Donghae had first noticed about Ella: he'd seen her on the set of one of his television shootings. It'd been hot that day, so she'd pulled her hair up into a ponytail, giving Donghae a glimpse of the tattoo hiding beneath her hair.

_Ohana..._

He'd first seen the film  _Lilo & Stitch_ right after his father had passed away. He'd been listlessly flipping through channels, trying to forget about the world, when he'd stumbled across the movie. Something prompted him to watch it through, and he spent half the film sobbing. His mother had found him on the couch in tears and had immediately rushed over to comfort him. "Ohana, mom," he kept wailing over and over. "Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind, or  _forgotten._ " Donghae's mom had held him and cried along with him.

When he saw Ella's tattoo, Donghae just  _knew._  It'd taken him awhile to  _actually_ meet her until his manager finally forced Donghae to talk to her. "I... I like your tattoo," he stuttered.

"Thanks," Ella replied. "You like  _Lilo & Stitch_?"

That was two years ago, and they'd been together ever since. 

The credits started to roll and Ella made a move to get up, but Donghae held her back. He pushed her hair away and started kissing up and down the back of her neck. "I love you," he murmured. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Ella turned to face him and pressed her lips against his. "I love you too, Hae," she replied. She pulled him towards her and kissed him.

After another snack break, they settled down for  _Titanic._ Donghae wrapped his arms around Ella and pulled her close. She rested her head against his chest and fell asleep, listening to the rhythmic  beating of his heart. Donghae looked down at sleeping Ella and smiled to himself. He looked over to his backpack by the door and his heart skipped a beat when he thought of the ring box inside.

Her voice echoed in his ears.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Forever._


End file.
